Thinking of You
by Reda V
Summary: ONE-SHOT: SAME UNIVERSE AS "I PROMISE" Beca gets sent on her first deployment. Beca and Chloe are not used to being so far apart for so long. During a Skype call, Chloe decides to take matter into her own hands...literally. Inspired by A Perfect Circle's "Thinking of You" and by the UST between Beca and Chloe (as are most of my stories Lol) DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!


**Thinking of You**

**My tribute to Maynard Keenan**'**s sexy ass. Lol**

***Kuwait 2008***

Beca plopped down on her bunk with a satisfied sigh. It had been a long day, to say the least. Beca was going on week four of an 8 month deployment. Little did she know, it was the first of MANY deployments, and she would have to get used to it. Beca quickly pulled her headphones over her head and plugged them into her laptop, before pulling up Skype and calling Chloe.

"Well, hello there."

The soldier smiled as Chloe appeared on her screen, she was laying on her side in their bed. Her red hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her exposed sunkissed arms and shoulders contrasted beautifully with the bed sheets covering her body. Beca's smile dropped as she took in the setup of their bedroom (or at least the bit that she could see). This was definitely different. The lights were dimmed. Candles were lit on the nightstand...and come to think of it, Chloe was looking suspiciously bare beneath those sheets. Beca swallowed, as she began to wonder what exactly the redhead was up to before she had called.

Chloe smiled fondly as she greeted Beca, hugging the sheets to her body. "Hey, baby,"

"Am I...uh, am I interrupting something?" Beca started, feeling her face flush with the images of Chloe naked and possibly pleasuring herself.

"Not at all," Chloe winked. "I've actually been waiting for you to call. I was trying to keep you from seeing this, but I thought I'd try something new today."

"Seeing what?" Beca's faced scrunched in confusion. Chloe was being very vague and Beca was trying not to assume it was what it looked like. Having those images would be torture for Beca when she couldn't do anything about it.

It all began to make sense when Chloe rolled onto her back and positioned the laptop so that the webcam would get most of her body, her hands slowly disappeared beneath the sheets as she turned her head towards the laptop and smiled seductively, chuckling when Beca shifted in her bunk and looked towards the door to see if the coast was clear before turning to face the screen again.

"Chloe..." Beca lowered her voice, suddenly feeling warmer.

"I miss you so much," The redhead started. Her voice was lower and huskier than usual, and Beca knew this meant that Chloe didn't mean that as innocently as it may have sounded.

"God, Beca...," She moaned, exhaling softly as her hand began to move beneath the sheets.

Chloe knew this was pushing it. She really had been trying to keep Beca from seeing this, but it had been over six weeks and Chloe was starting to lose her mind. She'd been starting to have some intense dreams about the soldier and she needed to at least see her or HEAR her the next time she took care of herself. No it wouldn't be the same as having her there, but she would have to make due. She couldn't help herself. She missed Beca, and seeing the woman in nothing more than a tan undershirt and camo pants was really doing it for her at the moment.

Moans began to fill the brunette's headphones and she clinched her legs as she tried not to let them get to her. It was proving to be harder than she expected though. Her body seemed to respond immediately to Chloe's moans and soft cries of pleasure...to the thickness of her voice as she continued.

"I miss your snoring...I miss bed-hogging and...your obnoxiously loud music...I miss the way you sing when you're showering or cooking for me..." Chloe lowered the covers a bit, chuckling as she watched Beca's eyes darken.

Beca's breathing had grown ragged and her eyes appeared to be almost black with lust, but she had yet to touch herself.

"You know what I miss the most?" Chloe moaned, raising her knees slightly as she arched her back.

"What do you miss?" Beca licked her lips as she watched Chloe's hands appear again, lowering the sheets completely before running her hands tenderly over her torso, squeezing her breasts gently with a sigh.

"I miss your hands...your lips. I miss feeling you against me...feeling your breath on me..."

Beca's fist shot to her mouth as she watched her girlfriend tease her toned body. She bit her knuckles anxiously as she felt a familiar throbbing between her legs. She had almost forgotten what that felt like, but now that it was happening, she knew it would be impossible to ignore.

"I think about it a lot. I think about YOU alot," Chloe husked, biting her lip as she watched Beca struggle to keep her bearings.

Chloe let her eyes drift shut for a moment, imagining the brunette working over her, breathlessly, thrusting her hips into Chloe's as their clits rubbed one another. She let out a shaky breath as she thought about the way Beca's stomach would tighten and she'd bury her face into Chloe's neck as she came.

Beca's hand left her mouth as she wondered if she could really make it through this call without touching herself.

"Do you?" Beca asked, figuring she should participate somehow. She definitely wasn't expecting for their skype call to go like this but she was becoming more and more grateful that the soldier she was sharing a cabin with, was on tower duty for the night.

"I do. You have no idea how sexy you are," She smirked as her eyes fluttered open. "Do you think of me?"

Beca nodded quickly, squirming when she realized her underwear was starting to cling to her. It was embarassing, really. She was this turned on and the woman hadn't even touched her.

"Take your shirt off. I want to see you."

"Chloe..." Beca protested, stopping short when she saw Chloe pulling the covers back up over her body. "Alright, alright."

Beca's shirt was off in a matter of seconds, revealing a black sports bra and dogtags that seemed to make the brunette's skin so much brighter. Chloe's eyes wandered over the soldier's defined torso as she began to lower the covers again. She was having too much fun teasing Beca.

"I need to hear you...Can you touch yourself for me? Please?" Chloe begged, jutting her lower lip slightly for an added effect. She had been having many dreams about Beca with her hands down the front of her camo pants. "I know you want to...you've been squirming since we started."

"Chloe, I don't know...what if someone comes in? If someone walks in on me with my pants around my ankles...I'll never hear the end of it."

"That's what makes it hotter." Chloe argued. "As if the image of you with your hands down your pants wasn't enough...it's even hotter seeing you do it when someone could walk in at any moment."

Chloe watched the soldier, waiting to see if she would give in. When it looked like Beca wasn't budging, Chloe spoke again. "Tell me what you think about, at least..."

Beca closed her eyes gave herself a quick mental pep talk before moving her pillow to rest against the metal frame of her bunk, sitting up. "I think about your shampoo," She started, as she moved to rest her back against the pillow and crossing her legs indian-style as she moved the laptop in front of her, giving Chloe almost a full view of her body.

"I think of your sexy back...how I like to kiss the freckles on the back of your shoulders at night...or your lips. I think about how soft they are..." Beca began to unfasten the buckle of her belt and the buttons of her camoflaged trousers before slipping her hand into the black underwear that peaked out between the flaps.

Chloe's eyes darkened as she watched Beca, surprised that she could even get more aroused than she already was. "What else?"

"Up until this point...I've been doing a good job trying NOT to think of you sexually. Now? Now I can't stop thinking about it. I feel like I'm about to explode." Beca exhaled as she let her eyes close and bucked her hips up, pressing her palm harder into her center.

"All that pent up frustration... You probably need this more than I do." Chloe moaned, watching as Beca's eyes started to gloss and cloud with pleasure. She slipped two fingers inside of herself. She knew Beca had to be close. "I want you to come for me. Okay?"

Beca nodded weakly, her chest heaving from the building pressure in her core. She could already tell this would be serious. She only hoped she would have the self control to keep quiet as she climaxed.

"Let it happen, baby," Chloe coaxed the soldier, moaning softly as she watched Beca unravel. That was all it took. After a while, Chloe was screaming Beca's name into the headphones and they synchronized their thrusts and bucks in an attempt to come together.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...!" Beca's eyes squeezed shut at the sound of Chloe's loud moans and she followed her into an orgasmic bliss, her head falling back over the metal railing as she shook with pleasure. She was pretty sure that she had drawn blood from biting her lip so hard, but that was okay, because she'd just experienced one of the most intese orgasms of her life and she was pretty sure Chloe did too. She opened her eyes to the image of Chloe licking her fingers clean and looked away before she could allow herself to be aroused again.

Once they'd caught their breath, they lay on their sides with their hands resting on the pixelated image of their lovers' faces on their laptop screens. Beca hadn't even made an attempt to redress. She just fastened her pants and collapsed, smiling that adorable cheeky grin she always got after they made love.

"These next 6 months are going to be tough," Beca breathed.

"They are," Chloe smiled sadly, curled up in the sheets as she fought back tears. "We'll be okay, though... Just know that I'll be ready when you get home, soldier."

Beca smiled appreciatively, still surprised that someone as amazing as Chloe was committed to being in her corner and waiting for her...thinking of her.

"I love you," Beca exhaled, feeling her heart ache when the redhead wiped her eyes quickly and smiled.

"I love you too..."

* * *

It was 5am when Beca's cabin-mate finally returned. The female soldier took in the sight of half dressed brunette sleeping and the naked ginger on the woman's laptop screen. She shook her head in amusement before plopping down on her own bunk. She was only glad that Mitchell had waited to have her steamy skype date when she was out.


End file.
